1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a retractable bar for use in a hand tool, and more particularly, to a retractable bar that is simple in structure and easy to be operated.
2. Description of Related Art
To fit different application distances, conventional hand tools, such as garden shears, commonly provide a retractable design to facilitate operation. For example, Taiwan Patent No. 556480 disclosed a retractable garden tool, entitled “Improved Structure of Retractable Handle for Garden Shears”. When the user presses a button, a positioning block of a sliding block will be disengaged from a locating notch of an inner tube, allowing movement of the sliding block to adjust the extending length of the inner tube. After the inner tube is adjusted to a desired extending length, the user can release the button, enabling the button to be returned to its former position by a spring member to force the positioning block of the sliding block into engagement with another locating notch of the inner tube. Thus, the inner tube is locked to the outer tube in the adjusted position.
However, in the aforesaid prior art design, the button and the sliding block are joined together by means of engagement between a retaining flange of a mounting shaft of the button and a retaining hole of a column of the sliding block, and insertion of a pin through the mounting shaft into the bottom side of the retaining hole of the sliding block. Accordingly, the aforesaid prior art design is constructed by a large number of component parts, complicating the installation procedure and increasing the manufacturing cost.